Rarity's Dinner
by dingodangodongodoo
Summary: Rarity is gutted when she has to miss one of Pinkie's fabulous parties.


Rarity was hard at work at her sewing machine, carefully pushing the fabric forward with her hoof, when there was a knock on her door. She let out a sigh, annoyed at having her concentration broken, and then put on a smile and opened the door where she was met by Pinkie Pie, grinning.

"Oh, hello Pinkie," Rarity said. "What can I do for –"

"It's party time!" Pinkie sang, not waiting for her to finish. "I'm planning the bestest most fantastic party ever, and I want you to be there!"

"Oh, well, of course, darling! What's the occasion?"

"Uh, Duh! It's to celebrate the fact that it's gonna be the most amazing fantabulous party ever, obviously! Oh I can't wait, it's going to be so exciting! So I will see you tonight at Sugarcube Corner?"

Rarity blinked, and then looked back at her sewing machine. "Tonight? I'm sorry Pinkie, but…I can't. I've just got so much work to do, and I set aside this evening to get it all finished. Though I suppose I might be able to make it later on…"

"Okey dokey Loki," Pinkie replied, with a shrug. "I'll make sure to save you some cake!"

Rarity watched Pinkie bounce away, and then shut the door. She sighed, thinking about all the fun Pinkie and the other ponies would be having at the party, while she was stuck in the Carousel Boutique slaving away at the sewing machine. Still, she knew she had to get it done, and was not one to shirk her responsibilities.

She spent the next couple of hours hard at work, occasionally swatting a hoof absent-mindedly as something darted and fluttered around her head, some insect she assumed. It was only when it landed directly in front of her that her eyes widened, and she let out a startled cry.

"Oh my stars, it's one of…you!" Before her was a parasprite, a small, incredibly cute but also terribly destructive critter that Rarity recognised only too well. She felt a panic rising as the parasprite chirped at her and blinked innocently. This, undoubtedly, was bad news.

"Oh no no, how did you get in here? Go on, get out, shoo!"

The parasprite only stared at her, and despite herself, Rarity couldn't help but think how adorable the little thing was. I need to get Pinkie, she thought, remembering how the pink pony had dealt with these things before, but that would mean interrupting her party. "Maybe I can deal with you myself…" she said, pondering out loud.

The parasprite flitted round her. First it tried to nestle in her perfectly styled mane. Rarity shook her head with disgust, and instead it flew towards her tail, brushing lightly against the lips of her labia. She felt a surge of unexpected, tingling pleasure, and turned her head back with shock and looked at the parasprite. It cooed gently at her, blinking its large green eyes, and then set off again, fleetingly teasing her with its wings. Rarity felt her pussy grow wet, and she felt a mixture of confusion and guilt. It was so strange, having this weird critter touch her in such a way, but the strangeness and wrongness of the situation aroused her. The parasprite returned to the sensitive area, seemingly reacting to the scent of the glistening wetness which now emanated from Rarity's vulva.

"Oh…oh my," Rarity said, her breathing growing shorter and shallower as the parasprite continued to pleasure her. "More! More!"

The critter seemed to understand Rarity's demands, and it grew more frenzied in it's flying, now rubbing quite vigorously, sending tumults of delight through Rarity, causing her to moan and shiver with ecstasy.

"Yes, yes!" The unicorn cried, as the parasprite entered her vulva again and withdrew. "I want you to go right inside me," she gasped, "Crawl inside of me, let me consume you!"

The parasprite acquiesced, creeping into her vagina until it was entirely inside. Rarity could feel it buzzing and fluttering deep inside of her as it penetrated deep into her vagina. She writhed, enjoying the most bizarre feeling immensely.

"Enough, enough," she gasped eventually, as the pleasure began to turn to a slight discomfort. "Come out now."

But the parasprite did not respond this time, and it felt to Rarity as if it was crawling deeper inside of her. The feeling was now entirely distressing, and Rarity tried to strain her back end to force it out, but to now avail. She then felt a pain deep in her gut, as if something was stabbing her from the inside. A moment later, consumed with an ever growing pain, she realised what was happening. Parasprites were always hungry, and it was feasting on her insides.

"Oh no, come on, get out now!" she pleaded, as the parasprite continued to eat, tearing her insides to shreds. She collapsed to the floor, and a few seconds later the parasprite burst from her chest, sending blood and viscera flying all over the floor and the walls of Carousel Boutique. The critter began to gorge on the glistening innards now openly on display, gulping down Rarity's stomach and kidneys and liver with relish. It delved back into her, and what little life was left in her was fading fast. As the parasprite began to chew on her intestines, Rarity blacked out, never to regain consciousness.

A few hours had passed when there was another knock on the door of Carousel Boutique. There was no response.

"Rarity? Pinkie sent me over to see if you had finished." It was Spike. He waited a moment, and then tried again. "Rarity! Are you in there?"

The dragon thought a moment, and then entered Rarity's house through the cat flap, and was entirely unprepared for the sight that he beheld. Rarity was barely recognisable, just a hollowed out shell of skin and bones. As the smell of blood and muscle hit his nostrils he took a step back and vomited. He held his breath and edged towards her, hardly able to believe his eyes or his nose. There was a gaping wound in Rarity's belly, and her eyes were open and staring lifelessly into space. As he came nearer, he noticed an odd smell intermingled with the strong smell of flesh, one that set his scales on end. As he looked at Rarity's corpse, his eyes fell towards her pussy, still wet from the orgasm the parasprite had given her, and he felt a strange arousal within him, and a dark thought.

"No one would ever know."

His small red penis had grown erect, and for a couple of moments he stood, uncertain of whether he should proceed. He knew it was wrong, but he had desired Rarity for such a long time, and this would now be the only chance he would get to finally realise his fantasies. Of course, Rarity being dead and torn open wasn't ideal, but, Spike reasoned, it was this or nothing.

He positioned himself, and gingerly slid his penis inside of Rarity's cold, slippery pussy. As he began to thrust back and forth, he closed his eyes, imaging that the cold, unresponsive unicorn before him was alive, bucking and responding his cock. He opened his eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed, and sped up his pounding, eager to come so he could get out of there and pretend that this had never happened.

However, just as he was about to climax, he saw of a flicker of movement within Rarity's corpse. He shook his head, thinking he was imagining things, but then there was the most terrible pain in his nether regions, the feeling of sharp teeth and powerful jaws crunching down agonisingly on his member.

He let out a piercing screech, and pulled away from the corpse. However, his penis was gone, replaced by streams of blood pouring from where it should have been. He gasped, as the blood splattered onto the floor, and before him fluttered the parasprite. Spike fell down, feeling ever weaker and more nauseous, until the profuse blood loss was too much for the little dragon to bear, and he died.


End file.
